1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of animal shelters, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an improved animal shelter for household pets, such as dogs and cats, wherein the shelter includes a feed dispenser.
In one aspect the present invention relates to a feed dispenser for an animal shelter wherein a supply of feed and water can be stored in the feed dispenser while enabling the animal to have access to the food and water stored therein.
In yet another aspect the present invention relates to a feed dispenser forming the front wall of an animal shelter, the feed dispenser being readily removable for cleaning.
2. Brief Statement of Prior Art
Animal owners, such as dog and cat owners, are generally required to feed and water their animals on a daily basis in order to maintain the health of the animal. However, in today's rapid pace the average person can omit the desired daily feeding and watering of the animal.
In addition, due to the transitory nature of today's world, animal owners often travel with their animals. In such instances problems are often encountered in maintaining a proper supply of food and water, as well as providing shelter, for the animal during travel. For example, the animal's feed and water are often spilled resulting in a substantial waste, while at the same time resulting in the undesirable spillage of the feed and water. Because of the inherent problem of spillage of the feed and water during travel, animals are many times not provided with the desired amount of feed and water during such travel.
While a need for providing the animal with a sufficient supply of feed and water at all times, and providing a shelter for the animal, even during travel, has long been recognized, such devices have heretofore been lacking. Thus, a need has long existed for an improved animal shelter having a feed dispenser which could enable the owner of the animal to store a supply of feed and water in the feed dispenser so that the feed and water would be available to the animal at all times.